Life, Love Family
by SandlotGirl4
Summary: Tris and Tobias as parents and dealing with their kids. Meaning it is about them 9 years later. Tris and Tobias are 35. Daughter Riley Hazel Eaton is 16. Son, Daniel (AKA Danny) Augustus Eaton is 9. And Daughter Tesah Amy Eaton is 6. Follow Tris and Tobias dealing with dating, fighting (not them fighting their kids), and darn right cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Scoop on this story is;**

**Tris and Tobias as parents and dealing with their kids. Meaning it is about them 9 years later. Tris and Tobias are 35. Daughter Riley Hazel Eaton is 16. Son, Daniel (AKA Danny) Augustus Eaton is 9. And Daughter Tesah Amy Eaton is 6. Follow Tris and Tobias dealing with dating, fighting (not them fighting their kids), and darn right cuteness.**

**I hope you like it please Follow, Favorite, and Review. (FFR) I love you all! **

**Tris and Tobias Lover **

**Tobias POV **

The alarm sounds. Tris rolls over and slams on it and it shuts off with a boom. Tesah comes running in the room jumping on our bed.

"Mom, Dad, time to get up. I get to play with Lola today at school." She screams at us. Tris groans. I chuckle and get up. I pick Tesah up and walk her to the hallway.

"Go wake your siblings up." I say laughing. I walk back into our room and close the door.

"That was mean of you." Tris says.

"I'm mean." I say flopping on bed.

"Me too." She says sitting up sarcastically excited.

"Wanna get married." I say mimicking her.

"I'm taken Mean I'm sorry." She says frowning.

"Ooh, really. Is he good looking?" I say curious of her answer.

"Very." She says laughing. I laugh and then kiss her.

"Ew! I can hear you." Riley says from the hallway.

"Yeah, well remember that when you get a boyfriend." Tris yells getting up and going to the bathroom. I jump up and run and open the door.

"Which you are not allowed to have." I say right in her face I watch her groan in annoyance and close the door in her face.

"Hon, she's gonna have one soon." Tris says exiting the bathroom.

"I know, sadly her hot mom passed on all of her genes to her." I say whining.

"Oh I know like her dad had nothing to do with that." Tris says mimicking me. "She looks more like you then me. Actually they all look like you then me. Are you sure they are my children." Tris says jokingly. We are a very sarcastic family. I laugh and kiss her. She starts getting dressed.

**Riley POV**

I quickly run to Tanner's room before Tesah can get there.

"Oh, are you gonna wake Tanner?" Tesah asks so innocently.

"Yeah, go get dressed for school. Make sure your bag is packed, and have some breakfast." I say watching her run off to her room. I open the door slightly and slip in before mom or dad can notice. I close the door and walk up to the bed. He is so cute when he is sleeping. I kneel down and lightly place my lips on his. At first he doesn't do anything but then he kisses back, waking up. I pull away and smile.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Tanner whispers to me.

"Good Morning." I say back standing up.

"Wait." He says jumping up. I turn and look at him. He kisses me. I kiss back. I am falling in love with me best friend and I can't tell anyone. Mom and Dad would be furious. Tanner has been living since that day he stayed with us. Mom called the police and he has been living with us. We started dating when school started about 6 months ago. I pull away and smile. I quickly kiss his cheek and leave his room. I walk out and dad was standing right there.

"What were you doing in there?" He asks crossing his arms.

"I thought I left my math homework in there from yesterday when we were studying together." I respond looking him right in the eye. He nods and keeps walking. I quickly go to my room. I go to my closet and pick out my outfit. Dark blue flare jeans, a batman crop top, combat boots and my gold jewelry. I curl my hair loosely and add a little make up. I exit my room, with my back pack and enter the kitchen. I am the last to enter. I see mom in her dark blue flare jeans and a nice blouse. Being a teacher she has to be somewhat professional looking. Dad in his black nylon shirt that says 'Coach' In the right corner. Then some old jeans. Danny in a Pink Floyd shirt and some jeans. My little Tesah in a cute pink shirt and black tank top. Then there's Tanner. He is also wearing a batman shirt and some old jeans. I set my bag down and join everyone at the table. Dad looks up from his breakfast and eyes me then Tesah.

"Nope." He says looking from me to her repeatedly.

"What?" We both say at the same time.

"Change." He says pointing to the stairs with his fork.

"Why?" We both ask at the same time.

"Not dad appropriate, not school appropriate." He says. I look at mom with pleading eyes.

"Tobias, nothing is dad appropriate for you. Girls you are fine." She says getting my hint. We both smile and high five. I look at Tanner who is staring at me. I blush a little and look at my food.

"Well I don't need them getting boyfriends." Dad whines to mom.

"What if I already have one." I think out loud.

"WHAT!" Dad yells. Shit what did I just do. Tanner looks terrified.

"I was just saying what if. I don't you would have met him already. I promise." I say trying to save myself.

"Uh huh, well see about that." He says eyeing me. I'm nervous but I don't let it show.

"Tanner you ok, you look like you don't feel well." Mom says looking at Tanner.

"Nah, I'm ok. I don't do well with yelling." He says finding an excuse. Mom shoots dad a look and dad looks down.

"Sorry Tanner, I lost myself for a second." Dad says looking at him.

"Yo Yo Yo. Whats for breakfast." Uncle Uriah screams from the door.

"You can have my toast." I yell back.

"Have I told you, you are my favorite." He says walking into the kitchen. I hand him my toast and he takes a bite.

"You can have my sausage." Tesah says handing him two pieces of sausage.

"Have I told you, you are my favorite." He says again.

"Hey!" I say slapping his arm.

"Ouch! Oh yeah your a Tris spawn." He says looking at mom.

"Watch yourself Uriah, I may be a mom but I can still kick your ass." She says getting up from the table. He kisses her cheek and takes her spot.

"Hows the wife?" Dad says clapping his shoulder.

"Pregnant." Uriah responds. "Hormonal."

"I bet." Dad says nodding.

"I'm still here." Mom says grabbing her purse.

"I know, and I love you." Dad says getting up and kissing her. We all look away and pretend to be sick. Even Uncle Uriah.

"Ok, I'm out of here. Don't be late for the bus. I love you all." Mom says throwing dad his hat.

"Hey mom can I catch a ride with you." I say getting up and sliding my plate of eggs and sausage to Uncle Uriah.

"Yes! Have I told you, you are my..." He says before I cut him off.

"Favorite. Yes every time I give you food. By dad, have a good day at work." I say grabbing my bag and then kissing dad's cheek.

"Good bye Sunshine." He says kissing the top of my head. I run out the door with mom. I get in the Ford Explorer.

"Softball practice today are you excited?" Mom says pulling out.

"Actually mom can I talk to you about something." I say trying to avoid sport talk.

"You're not quitting are you?" Mom says looking at me.

"God No softball is my life. I quit I die. But I do have a question for you." I say.

"How do you tell dad you and Tanner are dating." She says catching me off guard.

"Wait how did you know?" I say my voice cracking.

"Honey I work at your school, I can see you holding hands down the hall. Plus you slipping into his room every night and morning, come on your lucky dad is dumb and buys all your homework stories. He just doesn't want to think that someone other than him can have your heart." She says taking my hand. "I think you guys are cute as a couple but dad not so much. He won't be happy that you didn't tell him earlier." She says pulling into the school.

**Tris POV **

Of course I knew they were dating. Their me and Tobias. She isn't so secretive about it. Especially when I walked behind them holding hands. I think it is quite cute. Tobias though not so much. I told her I would take care of it. Honestly I don't know how.

Softball practice was cancelled. Which is fine because I can get all the kids out of the house since it's Friday.

"Tesah, Lola wants you to spend the night." I yell from the door where Lola is standing. Chris in the driveway. I tell Lola to go find Tesah and I walk to Chris' car.

"Hey there bestie." I say as she unrolls her window.

"Hey there. What are you doing tonight." She asks.

"Let's see trying to get all the kids out so I can have some time with my husband." I say leaning against the car.

"Ohh, sounds like fun." She says laughing as the girls get in the car.

"Thanks for taking her." I say kissing her cheek.

"No problem. Well good luck. And not only with getting the kids out." She says raising her eyebrows.

"Christina." I say. She smiles and starts to drive away.

"Bye Mommy." Tesah yells.

"Bye Tessie Bug." I yell waving.

"Mom I'm going to Sarah's." Riley says walking by me.

"Ok, bye sunshine." I say.

"Oh, and Tanner is at Curtis' for the night." She says. Yes! 3 out 4 and Danny is easy. I walk in the house.

"Danny," I yell before getting cut off.

"Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna said I can come over. He got this new game and Uncle Uriah, Will and Dad can't come over so I am. And Taylor is there so plus." He says walking out and getting into Zeke's car. I run over.

"Hey, thanks for taking him." I say to Zeke.

"Yeah no problem. Have fun with an empty house and Tobias tonight." He says raising his eyebrows. I stand on the lawn watching them leave. I stand there and think 'Well that was easy'. Then the man of my dreams pulls up. He gets out and looks at me.

"What?" He says.

"Empty house. You and me babe. Alone." I say. He runs over and I throw my arms over his neck and he picks me up. He rushes me into the house and closes the door. He races upstairs and enters our room. He throws me on the bed and closes the door. He leans over me and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. He pulls away and starts kissing my neck. I don't object and let him. It's been so long since we have been alone. I love him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! So sorry I didn't update sooner got super busy. Please stick with me! I love you all! **

**Tris and Tobias Lover **

**Tris POV **

I wake up Saturday morning with Tobias's muscular arms wrapped around me. I miss having him to myself. I turn so I am facing him. My moving must have woken him because his beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He says. He hasn't greeted me like that in awhile.

"Good Morning. You haven't said that in a long time." I say smiling at him.

"I know, I need to do it more. I love seeing that smile on your face." I smile even more and start blushing. "It's always good to know I can still make you blush." He says smiling too.

"Well, when you say that kind of stuff what am I supposed to do." I say defending myself. "Ok, I need to talk to you." I say becoming serious and nervous.

"What, that Riley and Tanner are dating." He says going serious too. I sit up out of shock.

"Wait how did you know." I say louder then I mean too.

"I'll answer if One, you quiet down. And Two come back so I can hold you." He says sitting up too. I slide over and sit in his lap and pretend to lock my lips and throw the key. He smiles and nods. "Hon, their us. It was obvious. I've known since they started dating when school started. I don't like how they didn't tell us. But their afraid. Like we were." He says quietly in my ear.

"Yeah, except my parents didn't care. And her's make a big deal about it whenever the word 'boyfriend' is brought up in conversation. No not both just you." I say looking at him. He smiles.

"I did that on purpose. I do care, but I'm fine with it. I don't like how she is growing up and has a boyfriend. But what am I going to do. Ground her for being a teenager. As long as they don't do what we did I'm cool." He says kissing my cheek.

"What, get married and have a baby right after we finished high school. Ashamed of that?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"No, But do you want her to go through that?" He says raising his eyebrows.

"You're right." I say looking down.

"What was that. I didn't hear you." He says moving his head forward.

"You are right." I say louder.

"So this is what it is like to be right. I can see why you like it." He says laughing. I look at him and he kisses me.

**Riley POV **

I slowly walk into the house. I see mom in the kitchen and dad sitting at the island. They are laughing, I smile, its good to see them so happy. I hesitantly enter the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I say taking a seat next to Dad. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey there Sunshine." He says taking my hand. I hear the door open. Tanner walks into the kitchen.

"Hey everyone. I have some homework so I am gonna finish that up." He says waving then going upstairs. I stare at the stairs. I want to hug him so bad. I look back at mom and dad. Mom is giving dad a weird look. He nods slowly then looks at me.

"Go hug your boyfriend." He says. I search his eyes for an emotion. I see nothing but love and happiness.

"Really, mom told you." I say looking at mom.

"No, well yes. I knew but she did confirm it to me this morning." He says throwing me off.

"You knew?" I say confused.

"Yes, since September. Go, he's waiting." Dad says pushing me off the stool.

"What? Do you want me gone or something." I say laughing.

"Actually yeah, I wanna kiss your mom, and I know you are going to make a big deal out of it so go. You have a boyfriend to hug and..." He takes a pause. "kiss." He spits out like he's gonna throw up. I jump up and smile. I kiss dad on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I yell running up the stairs. Tanner runs out of his room to see who's yelling. I run into his arms. He lifts me up and I kiss him. He puts me down and pulls back. "They know. It's ok." I say kissing him again. This time he kisses back.

**Tobias POV **

Riley goes running off to Tanner. I stand and Tris looks at me like I am crazy.

"You just sent our daughter to go make out with her boyfriend." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"She was gonna go do it again. 'Homework'" I say putting air quotes on the word homework. She nods and smiles. I walk over to her. I grab her by her waist.

"Tobias?" Tris says confused.

"I wasn't lying when I wanted to kiss you." I say smiling. She smiles to. I lean in and right as I'm about to kiss her, the front door opens and Danny and Tesah come running. Tris clears her throat as she pulls away. I groan quietly and sit back down.

"Hey Mom, dad." They both say at the same time.

"Why do they always says mom first." I say pointing at Tris. She laughs and shrugs.

"Because mom is the one who has the food." Danny says taking a cookie from the pile Tris just made. She hits him playfully and laughs.

"I can cook to." I say as he sits down. Tesah ran upstairs with her bag.

"Delivery Pizza isn't cooking." Danny says finishing his cookie.

"That was a good one Danny." Tris says laughing. I look at her and she laughs even more. "Mad, Dad. I love it." She says trying to stop laughing.

"I can cook." I say again.

"Fine then you can cook dinner." Tris says. My eyes widen in fear and I sit up straighter. "I'm joking calm down." She says smiling, and grabbing stuff for pasta. I relax and Danny gets up and leaves. I walk over to Tris and grab her waist again. She looks at me and smiles. I lean in again, then I hear the kids.

"Shut up Danny!"

"Don't be rude Riley."

"I said shut up."

I look at Tris and we sprint upstairs. We see them in the hall yelling each other.

"Stay out of my business." Riley screams.

"Well don't leave your business for the whole house to see." Danny fires back.

"Your annoying." Riley groans.

"Excuse me _Bitch." _Danny says, slowly. Riley's eyes get big and she lunges at Danny. I catch her mid air.

"Enough! I've had enough! Go to your room! Your both grounded! We will be in there to talk to you in a minute." Tris yells at them. They look at her like she is some new.

"Grounded?" They both say in together. They scowl at each other.

"ROOMS!" Tris screams even louder. They both scurry to their rooms. Tanner and Tesah slowly open there doors to peak out. I grab Tris's hand and pull her into our room. She lets out a huge breath. I pull her into my lap.

"Was that wrong? To yell at them?" She asks.

"No. Did your parents yell at you and Caleb?" I ask trying to make her look at me. She finally looks up at me and nods her head yes.

"I feel bad." She says staring into my eyes.

"Don't. Words were said that should never leave their mouths." I say mostly thinking of Danny.

"Riley didn't do that much, but I am thinking no phone, TV, and she is on house arrest other than school." Tris says reading my mind.

"No Tanner." I say firmly. Tris nods her head yes.

"Danny, did much worse so um no phone, TV, video games, house arrest, and house cleaning." Tris says reading my mind again. I nod in agreement. We both stand up and head to Riley's room.

**To be continued! I promise that I will update soon. I have super busy lately. I am so sorry. Please stick with me! I love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I havent updated in awhile. I got super busy with school, homework, and softball. But I am have practice later today and then nothing till Tuesday so I can update more hopefully. Sorry I havent in a while. Please stick with me. **

**PS. I changed Danny's age to 14 not 9 I didn't like the age gap.**

**Tris and Tobias Lover **

**Tris POV **

I open Riley's door and go in, followed by Tobias. I am still furious at what just happened minutes ago. I taught my kids better then that. That was a new thing we have yet to deal with.

"Okay, young lady we have some talking to do." I say as she sits up on her bed. She wipes her face and nods. I look at Tobias who has his mad but concerned dad look on. I sit on her bed and Tobias pulls her chair from her desk out and sits on it. "Explain to me what happened." I say still confused on what they were fighting about.

"Ok, um" Sniffle "I was talking with Tanner, you know about how you guys are ok with our relationship and I hugged him then Danny started saying things under his breath. I asked what he said and he refused to tell me. I called him an annoying brat, then he yelled at me. We started yelling at each other, then you and dad came up and stopped us." She wipes a few more tears.

"Ok, so it seems you are much into this fight as he was so explain the crying." I say wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Are you kidding. He called me a bitch. That hurt. Really bad. Out of all the people in the world I never would have thought he would say that." She says madly. I look at Tobias and he returns my gaze.

"As you were a part of the fight and said words too, you are being punished. You are grounded. No phone, TV, house arrest other than school, and..." I say looking at Tobias.

"No Tanner." He finishes for me.

"WHAT!" She yells.

"2 weeks." I say sternly.

"How am I supposed to have no Tanner for two weeks he lives here." She says motioning her hand towards the door.

"Easy, you are to be in your bed room, no communication unless me and your father are around. Pretty much avoiding him. I will give you 5 minutes of alone time with him soon so you can explain this to him. But that is all you have." I say standing up. "No arguments because this could be so much worse." I say leaving the room, hearing Tobias follow. I go straight into Danny's room and sit how I was in Riley's. Tobias does the same. Danny looks at us.

"Ok we heard what happened and I heard what you said. That was completely inappropriate. Where did that come from?" I say looking at him disappointed.

"I don't know. She just knows how to push my buttons I couldn't control myself. I feel really bad about it." He says wiping tears from his cheeks. Why do they both have to cry. It makes me want to forgive them and hug them. Not punish them. But I can't do that .

"Your in trouble for your actions and words. No phone, TV, video games, house arrest, and house cleaning." I say sternly.

"Ok." He says taking a deep breath. I stand and walk out. Tobias hugs me as we stand in the hallway.

"You did good." He says.

"Thanks." I watch Danny walk out of his room and into Riley's.

**Riley POV **

I hear my door open and I expect Tanner to come in like mom promised. I sit up and see Danny. Anger flows through me and I go back to my position of burying my face in my pillow. My pillow is sopping wet with tears. Danny sits on the chair dad was just in. I sit up and look at him. He looks so much like dad I forget why I am mad. Then I see he has tears on his cheeks. Becoming the worried, concerned, protective older sister I am I ask

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Are you kidding. That's what I love about you. You still care about me after what just happened." He says looking at the ground.

"Well, that's my job. To worry about my kid brother." I say smiling a bit and nudging his arm. He looks at me and breaks down. He starts crying. I move and pull him into a hug. "Danny, what's wrong." I say almost crying too. I hate seeing him like this. I am very close with my little brother. He was my first bestfriend. My play buddy. And he still is my bestfriend.

"I'm sorry." He chokes out. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch. I can't believe I did that. I feel so awful. No one should ever disrespect you like that. I hate myself." He says looking at me. I search his eyes. Shame is all I see.

"Danny, its ok. I know you didn't mean it. Don't hate yourself because I pissed you off and some stupid word flew out of your mouth. I do have to ask why were you mumbling things and acting mad. Did you and Taylor get in a fight?" I ask.

"No. I saw you hug and kiss Tanner. I have always known you two had something but I would always convince myself I was wrong. When I saw you I knew he now has your heart and I can't protect it anymore. I can't fight all the boys with cooties off. That cooties doesn't exist anymore and that I am not the only guy anymore." He says bringing me to tears too.

"Danny he may have my heart, but you are still the guard to it. You can fight all the other guys and stuff. And I hate to break it to you, but have never been the _only _guy." I say smiling. His head shoots up and his eyes are wide. "Dad." I say laughing.

"Damn straight." Dad says walking in the door with mom. Mom looks like she has been crying.

"Now those are my kids. Not the fighting, but the love." She says smiling at us. "You are now officially not grounded anymore." She says hugging dads arm. I smile and thank her after Danny does. I see Tanner over moms shoulder.

"Does that mean I can take you out?" Tanner says smiling. I see dad and Danny tense up. I laugh a little at them.

"Actually no." I say smiling at the idea I just got.

"Oh, why?" Tanner asks looking sad.

"We can go out tomorrow, but tonight I have a date with someone else." I say looking at my family. Dad picked Tesah up.

"With who?" Tanner asks. He looks jealous. Dad, Danny, and Mom are all glaring at me.

"With the boy who had my heart since he was born." I say looking at Danny. He looks back at me and smiles. "Can I take my kid brother out to dinner?" I ask Danny.

"This kid brother would love to go to dinner." Danny responds. Mom and Dad are smiling. Tanner relaxes and smiles. I look at all the love in my family and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias POV **

Everyone is in bed. I tucked Tesah in and Riley just said goodnight to me and Tanner. I walk into mine and Tris' bedroom to see her hugging Danny. He looks up and see's me, he wipes his face. I stand there confused. He gives me a fist pump and walks out. I look at Tris, but she is already walking into the bathroom and getting ready for bed. I take my shirt off and slip my shorts on. I climb into bed and wait for Tris. She comes out in short shorts and a tank top. I smile at her. She climbs in and I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"What is up with Danny?" I ask.

"Taylor has a boyfriend. Now he can't ask her out like he was planning to do tomorrow." She explains. I nod, understanding why he was crying.

"Why didn't he talk to me about this too." I ask Tris, looking at her.

"He thinks you would be mad, because he actually has feelings. You put this pressure of always having to be tough on him." She says resting her hands on my chest. I turn away. Hurt from what I just heard.

"Oh." I say. The silence is deafening.

"Tobias, he is wrong. You are just being you and he needs to understand it is ok to feel. He needs to understand that from you."

"Ok." I say still not looking at her.

"Ok, well I know you don't have work tomorrow but I do. So I have to get some rest. Goodnight Tobias." She rolls over. I kiss her temple.

"Goodnight Beautiful. I love you." I watch her close her eyes and smile. I close my eyes and fall asleep with her.

I feel something hit my face. I awake with wide eyes. I look in front of me and I see Tesah. My back facing Tris.

"Baby, what's wrong." I ask whispering. Hoping to not wake Tris.

"I had a bad dream." She says sniffling. I wipe the tears from her face and scoot over. She crawls in bed. I wrap my arms around her.

"What was it about?" I ask her quietly. She sniffles.

"You got hurt. Then in the hospital you died." She said frowning. I frowned. I can't believe my baby girl is having bad dreams about me dying.

"Look, I'm right here." I say kissing her forehead. She snuggles closer into my chest. I look at the clock _3:49. _"Baby, go back to sleep. I'll fight of the bad dreams."

"How?" She asks looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"With my bare hands of course." I reply. She smiles and nods. She closes her eyes and I listen to her breathing become steady. I lay on my back and try to fall asleep. I hear Tris' breathing sped up. I brush my hand across her arm. She rolls and snuggles her self into me. Her and Tesah are in the same position on opposite sides of me. I smile to myself. My girls. I close my eyes and eventually drift off.

**Tris POV **

I wake up and look at the clock _6:40. _The kids and Tobias are off today, but I'm not. Teacher work day. I roll out of bed and see Tesah on the other side of Tobias. I smile. I quickly go get ready. When I come out Tobias' eyes flutter open.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He says smiling.

"Good morning. What happened?" I ask pointing at Tesah.

"Bad dream." He says looking at her.

"Awe really? What was it?" I ask.

"Me... dying." He says pausing. I frown. She shouldn't be worrying about that.

"Awe, ok well I have to head out. I love you. Have a good day." I say smiling. He motions for me to come to him and I do. I takes my hand and pulls me down. He connects our lips and smiles into the kiss. I pull back slowly.

"I love you too." He says when I walk out. I love my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner. Softball has been really busy lately. So here is the next chapter. Go check me out on Wattpad. Thanks **

**Tris and Tobias Lover **

**Tobias POV **

Tris leaves and I roll out of bed silently so I don't wake Tesah. I get up and get in my running clothes. I walk and knock on Riley's door. She opens it in her running clothes.

"Shakes, stretches, then we will go." I say giving her a high five. We both walk down together and make our protein shakes. We down them trying not to taste them. They are so horrible. We stretch. We high five again and I leave a note just in case someone emerges from their room this early, which I doubt will happen but you never know.

_Riley and Dad went for a run. _

_Don't worry, we should be back soon._

_Dad _

It feels weird signing that. Then we head out.

**Tesah POV (Changing it up a bit) **

I wake up and roll over expecting to see daddy, but no one is there. I get up and head to my room. I grab my bear, Strikes. I hold him close and walk into Riley's room. I go to her bed and she isn't there either. I leave and pass Danny and Tanner's room and hear them snoring from the hall. I walk downstairs and see a note on the kitchen table.

_Riley and Dad went for a run_

_Don't worry we should be back soon_

_Dad _

I get an idea. I run to my room. I set Strikes on my bed and go to my closet. I pick out my dark blue dress. I put it on and go to do my hair. Just like Riley does every morning before school. I put it in a ponytail and then go back to my room. I grab Strikes and head back downstairs. I go to the kitchen and see their dishes from their shakes. That means they are going to be hungry when they get home. I grab a chair and climb up it. I grab three bowls. Then the Honey Nut Cheerios. I hear the door open. They come jogging in.

"Daddy! Riley!" I yell.

**Tobias POV **

"Daddy! Riley!" Tesah screams when we jog in the kitchen. I smile. She is wearing the dark blue dress I picked out. She smiles at me.

"Hey little bug. What are you up to?" I say walking up to her.

"Making you breakfast, but you have to shower first you smell." She says plugging her nose with one hand and pointing at me and Riley with the other. We both chuckle and head upstairs. I take a 5 minute shower. When I go back down Riley is already at the table.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask Tesah.

"Yes, you can pour the milk." She says not looking at me but focused on her work. Just like Tris. I pour the milk in the bowls and carry the bowls to the table.

"Why three?" Riley asks looking confused.

"I just worked up an appetite." Tesah says motioning her hands around the kitchen. I laugh and nod in agreement. We all sit and eat. We finish all at the same time.

"You know I think mom is right, we are all too much alike." Riley says as we all push our bowls forward. I laugh and nod. I get up and grab the dishes.

"Thank you bug, best breakfast ever." I say starting the dishes.

"Why thank you daddy. Riley I need to talk to you." She says behind me. I hear them tumble upstairs.

**Riley POV **

We enter my room.

"Whats up Tes" I say as we sit on my bed.

"I think mommy and daddy should go on a date tonight." She says looking at me with her big blue eyes. I smile.

"I think they have to plan that." I say nodding at her.

"Not unless, I get daddy ready, you get mommy ready and we make a revation" She says with a straight face.

"Reservation?" I say correcting her. I laugh. "Sounds like you planned this already." I say tickling her.

"Yeah." She says in between laughs. I stop and smile at her.

"Lets do it." I say agreeing with her idea. "Lets go pick out dads outfit." I say.

**Tris POV **

I get home at about 4:45. I had so many papers to read then grade. Then meetings with my boss. It sounds like I have to interview some subs for the other Freshmen English teacher who is going on maternity leave. I walk in the door and Riley is sitting on the couch staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" I say setting my purse down. She just smiles.

"Follow me Mrs. Eaton." She says standing and grabbing my hand. I look at her confused. Then I see out of the corner of my eye Tobias being drug but Tesah upstairs as well. I look at him, he catches my face and widens his eyes.

"Mom to my room. Dad your guy's bedroom." Riley says standing next to Tesah. "Go" She says. I laugh and turn towards Tobias. He looks at me.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"No! You can talk later we are on a time schedule!" Tesah yells. I laugh and make my way to Riley's room.

"I love you Tris." Tobias yells.

"I love you Tobias." I yell back. I walk in. My jaw drops to the floor. There is the prettiest dress sitting in her bed. I turn and see her smiling at me.

"Put it on, like Tes said time schedule." Riley says pushing me into the bathroom. I slip the dress on and it fits perfectly. It hugs my curves and shows off some cleavage. I walk out and Riley smiles.

"Mom you look beautiful." She says. I smiles. She sits me down and curls my hair. She then does my makeup and I feel like I am at Chris'.

"You have been around Chris too much." I say once she is done. She laughs and nods. I look at myself in the mirror. I look amazing. I haven't felt this good since I got married. I get the heels on that Riley handed me. She steps outside and then there is a knock on the door. I open it and see Tobias standing in front of me with in a tux. Damn he looks hot.

"Wow." He says looking me up and down.

"Wow." I say looking him up and down.

"Come on." Tesah says motioning for us to follow. Tobias offers me his arm and I gladly take it. I grab his biceps as we start walking down the stairs. I am in heels and I mean he's ripped. He flexes when my grip tightens. I giggle a little to myself. We get to the living room and I see Riley with Tobias' phone in her hand.

"Hey! How did you get that?" He says like Uriah would.

"Seriously hon, you sound just like Uriah." I say laughing. He laughs too and Riley hands him his phone.

"It is already connected to the Bluetooth in the car. Follow the directions and you will find your destination. Have fun, but remember your daughters planned this and we don't want anymore siblings." She says with a serious face. I laugh and so does Tobias. We walk out to the car. He opens my door and I get in. He walks around and gets in the drivers seat. Before he starts the car he leans over and looks at me.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias" I respond smiling. He kisses me. I miss having him like this. He pulls away and we see the girls standing in the doorway tapping their wrists. Tobias starts the car and pulls out. Once on the main road Tobias takes my hand. It reminds me of the first time we rode together.

"So tell me about you." I say smiling. He looks at me confused and then he gets what I am doing.

"What do you want to know." He says.

"Oh, I know what we can do. I'll ask a question you answer and I'll answer it too, then you ask a question and we go back and forth."

"Ok, you start." He says smiling.

"Favorite movie?" I say wondering if it has changed.

"Hmm... Still the 42" He says smiling.

"Me too." I say laughing. He smiles and kisses my hand.

"I've decided every time we get the same answer I'll kiss your hand." He says chuckling.

"I love that idea." I say laughing too.

"Favorite sport other than Softball or baseball?"

"Football for sure." I say looking out the window. He kisses my hand again.

"NFL team?" I ask.

"I'm Stuck on Broncos."

"Giants." I say laughing. He kisses my hand anyway. I look at him.

"I lied." He says smiling. We pull to a stop.

"You have reached your destination." The Bluetooth says. I look around and see the location. Its where Fight Club used to be. Before it turned into a super fancy restaurant called "Katies". I smile at Tobias. He gets out and opens my door.

"Mrs. Eaton." He says as I get out.

"You know I only like hearing that from you now." I say laughing. He nods. Then we walk in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV **

We walk in and it is absolutely beautiful. But not as beautiful as my date. I feel my phone go off, and I quickly check it.

_Dad, tell the hostess that you have reservations for two under the name of Four_

_-Sunshine _

Riley has always thought my nickname was cool. I love how she uses it in public. I let go of Tris' hand and she looks at me confused. I go up to the hostess.

"Can I help you." She says smiling.

"Reservation for two." I say.

"Name?" She says looking at her iPad.

"Four"

"Ah right on time." She says grabbing two menus. I quickly grab Tris' hand and pull her behind me, following the hostess. We both sit and Tris looks shocked and confused. We take the menus and the hostess leaves.

"Riley texted." I say, explaining it to Tris. She has an awe look on her face. Then she looks at the menu. Her eyes go wide. I look down wondering what she saw. Then I see the prices. This place is super, I mean SUPER expensive. My phone goes off again.

_Order the chefs choice, both of you, much cheaper_

Then our waitress comes over.

"Hi, I'm Dana your server for the evening. Are you ready to order?" She says smiling. Tris is about to say something but I cut her off.

"Chef's Choice, for the both of us." I say sternly. Tris clears her throat. Dana nods and her smiles sort of fades.

"Drinks?" She says, my eyes go wide, then as if on cue my phone goes off.

_Fountain Drinks _

"Fountain Drinks" I say to Tris. She swallows and nods.

"Coke Cola" She says looking at Dana. Dana nods.

"Me too." I say smiling. Tris is looking at the table.

"Ok, that should be out soon." Dana says, then walks away. I look at Tris and she still won't look at me.

"I was given orders." I say, knowing she is mad that I ordered for her. She just looked up at me. "Riley texted again. Said it was cheaper." I say taking her hand.

"Good, because I was really embarrassed, I mean being told what to order." She says cracking a smile. I smile too.

"Can you believe the girls did this." I say looking around.

"Its incredible." Tris says looking around too. I laugh. I look back at Tris. The way the light hits her makes her glow. She looks amazing. She looks back at me and catches my gaze.

"What?" She says looking worried.

"Nothing, I mean." I say looking down blushing.

"What?" She says laughing a bit

"You look amazing tonight." I blurt out.

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"I love you." I say smiling and looking up at her.

"I love you too." She says.

We had Chicken Alfredo for dinner. It was amazing. I get my wallet out and Dana returns.

"Here you go." I say handing her my card.

"No sir, your meal has been payed for." She says rejecting my card.

"By who?" Tris asks.

"They said to call them Sunshine and Little Bug." Dana says shrugging and shaking her head. I look at Tris. She just looks shocked. "You know them?" Dana asks.

"Yeah, our daughters." I say smiling.

"You two have good kids." She says smiling and then walking away.

"Must be because they are daddy girls." Tris says smiling. I look at her.

"Huh? I never noticed that." I say thinking about the kids.

"What?" Tris says eating her mint.

"The girls are Daddy's girls, and Danny is a mama's boy." I say smiling.

"Wow. I never noticed that either." Tris says laughing. I love her so much.


End file.
